There is a solid and growing subculture devoted to the textile arts in general, and scarf painting in particular. Typically, scarves are painted by stretching the silk or like fabric on a horizontal rack and painting, wetting the scarf with water or a water-alcohol blend, and painting the scarf by hand with brushes. While fine painted scarves may be produced in this manner, the technique suffers from some drawbacks. For example, paint tends to pool on the surface of the stretched fabric. Further, those painters having limited range of motion or joint issues may find it difficult to access the entirety of the scarf.
Further, less experienced artists find paint blending more difficult when limited to a horizontal orientation, and painting a horizontal surface tends to be more tiring, especially for older artists, as the artist must remain hunched over the fabric for extended periods of time.
Thus, there remains a need for an improved rack assembly that may makes scarf painting easier for artists of all skills and abilities. The present invention addresses this need.